


Magically Twins: A Vampire Tale

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Adopted Neville Longbottom, Canon Divergence, Creature Harry, Creature Inheritance Fic, Creature Neville, Dumbledore Bashing, Familiars, Fred and George share a magical core, Ginny Bashing, Like WAY off, Like loaded canon into a cannon and fired into the sun divergence, M/M, Magical Adoption, Magical Twins, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Bashing, More tags will be added as I write, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Prankster Harry Potter, Prankster Neville Longbottom, Ron Bashing, Vampires, Werewolves, do not copy to another site, don't like it don't read it, no beta we die like men, twins fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Two boys, born with the weight of a prophecy hanging over their shoulders. Two babies, orphans before they could truly know their parents. Two toddlers, abused by those that should’ve loved and protected them. When Neville and Harry are saved from their abusive families and adopted, some very strange and interesting side effects come into play. Whatever shall Dumbledore do?!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris52_lane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris52_lane/gifts).



> This amazing story idea was given to me by none other than the awesome Chris52_lane!
> 
> All HP rights go to J K Rowling. 
> 
> I have no beta, so please tell me if there's any spelling errors, grammar mistakes, plot holes, etc.

On the fateful night of October 31, 1981, two boys lives were changed forever. One watched as his parents were killed in front of him, staring up with frightened and confused eyes at the man who then tried to kill him, only to fail. The other watched as his parents were tortured into insanity in front of him, left a babbling mess on the floor after screaming for nearly half an hour. Both were then taken by the man playing god with his world, Albus Dumbledore, and left with relatives who would form them into the malleable, touch starved children he wanted them to be. At least they would have if magic hadn’t intervened.

-

Six years later…

 

“Boy! Get up and make breakfast for your uncle and Dudders!” A sharp rap on the cupboard door woke Harry Potter.

 

“You disgraceful, disappointment of boy! Get up! Uncle Algie and I will be making a proper Pureblood out of you yet!” The harsh voice of his grandmother woke Neville Longbottom, who fearfully scrambled out of bed.

 

The two boys lives were so similar, yet so different. Despite Neville’s verbal and emotional abuse, he was still fed properly and knew the existence of magic, while Harry was starved, beaten, and knew nothing of the world he came from. Magic knew it was time to put their plan into action before it was too late. A quick escape was the only way to prevent the two children from being pawns in the Headmasters cruel game. Three tendrils of pure magic shot out into the world, finding their way towards their goals. The first found the home of a sleeping man and nudged his mind towards the thought that had been swirling for a while, the fervent wish to have a child of their own. The second floated into the home of the Dursleys and implanted the idea that they should drop Harry into an orphanage several hours away. The third and final made its way into the head of Neville and convinced his sleeping mind that he should go into the woods the next day and find a stone in the shape of a heart leaning against his favorite tree. So mote it be. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Orphanage

The next morning, Harry was roughly awoken by his uncle slamming open his cupboard door. “Get up, freak .  We’re taking a road trip today.” 

He scrambled up and managed to make the Dursleys breakfast with a minimal amount of insults and smacks, even sneaking a piece of bacon while Petunia wasn’t looking. Then he hurried behind his uncle to the car, something he’d never been in before. He was always left behind when they went on vacation, so he was both excited and nervous. They drove for over two hours while Harry watched avidly out the window at the buildings and nature they passed, enjoying the opportunity to see more of the world outside his cupboard.

Eventually, they arrived in front of a subdued grey building and Harry was shoved out of the car before his uncle drove off, leaving his standing alone next to the road. After a minute, his young mind realized that he was not coming back for him, and he turned to look up at the building behind him. 

Harry walked hesitantly up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. It was a dark shade of blue with peeling paint. There were footsteps and then the door opened to reveal a tall, harried looking woman with mousy brown hair and kind eyes.

“Oh dear, come in. I’ll have to find you a room. You may end up having to share with someone, since we’re about full at the moment.” She headed back into the house without waiting for a reply, leaving him to close the door and hurry after her. 

He followed her through the building to a small office where he stood awkwardly while she consulted a register or folder of some sort. “Ah.. yes.. We still have one empty room. It’s upstairs, next to the stairs. You’ll be able to know which one it is because there won’t be a piece of paper with a name on it.”

Someone called out from deeper in the house and she excused herself before rushing off, leaving a bemused boy staring after her.

Harry shrugged and retraced his path to the stairs they’d passed on the way in, climbing up the worn steps quickly. He found the room he’d been assigned with minimum trouble and lay down on the bed after taking his shoes off, unaccustomed to even the small room he now resided in.

-

Neville snuck out that morning, avoiding his grandmother on the way down the stairs, and dashed into the woods, the place where he could escape and be himself. For some reason, he found himself looking for a heart shaped stone and was surprised when he found one, leaning against his favorite tree. He blinked in confused silence before leaning down to pick it up.

As soon as his fingers touched the rock, he found himself being whipped through a colorful tunnel and thrown out violently onto unfamiliar ground. From far above, Magic winced, cringing at the accidental overpowering of the portkey. Oh well, at least he was alive.

Neville struggled to his feet and looked around, unable to recognise any of his surroundings. It was only when a car drove past, startling him, that he realized he was in the Muggle world. His young mind ran through several things to say, but none of them were able to express his feelings at the moment, so he instead took a deep breath and looked up at the house in front of him. Maybe they could help him. He went up and knocked on the door hesitantly.

The door was opened by a tired-looking young woman who smiled kindly down at him. “Another one already?!” He heard her exclaim.

“Come in.” She took him through the house and then paused at the stairs. “You know what, I’m just going to put you with the other new boy we had this morning. Top of the stairs, first room without a label on it.”

She disappeared, leaving Neville to go up the stairs and knock on the door. He waited for a moment before the door was opened by a small boy who looked a few years younger than him in size. He had black hair and green eyes that were so vibrant they reminded him of sparkling emeralds. 

“Hi, I’m Neville. I just got here….” He said quietly.

“I’m Harry, I’m also new here. Come in.” The onyx haired child ducked back into the room and Neville followed him. Inside, there was a small room with two cots and a shelf.

“How’d you get here?” Neville asked, not understanding that he was in an orphanage but realizing that he couldn’t tell anyone how he really got there.

“My uncle and aunt decided they didn’t want me anyone, so they left me here. I think it’ll be better here for me, honestly.” Harry explained, chewing on his lip thoughtfully.

“Oh, yeah, I lived with my relatives too until I got sent here.” Neville hedged, technically telling the truth.

“Do you want to be friends?” Harry asked him with a cute smile. “I’ve never had a friend before!”

“Me neither.” Neville admitted. “Sure, let’s be friends!”

The two boys spent the afternoon talking, unaware it was more than just coincidence that had pushed them together.


	3. Chapter Three: A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Do you guys like how I wrote Myrium and Taos? Any suggestions on events to happen during the twins childhood?

A week later, the two boys were distracted from their daily chores by the chatter of some of the other children who lived at the orphanage. “There’s a man here who wants to adopt!” “Let’s go get ready!” They exclaimed as they went past, spreading the word to all the children.

Harry and Neville exchanged glances before rushing back to the closet to put their brooms away. They waited in line briefly to wash hands and face in the bathroom before gathering in the living room with Ms. Eliza, the exhausted matron of the small orphanage. She ran the place almost single-handedly with help from the children and a cook and so was always tired.

-

Taos Valerian sat in the chair the orphanage matron had offered him, running his tongue over his concealed fangs in anticipation. He’d already drank extra blood this morning from his mate, so he wouldn’t have any bloodlust today. Finally, his dream to have children might come true, after 200 years of waiting!

The children filed into the room, looking just as excited as he felt. Two in particular caught his attention, young boys standing close to one another with dark hair and more importantly, magical cores! It was perfect luck that he had found children that he would be able to share the magical world with.

He went through the motions of talking to all of the children, but he’d already made his mind up and so after an hour, he told Matron Eliza that he wanted to adopt the two boys. As she talked with him, she informed him were named Harry and Neville. They’d both been abandoned by relatives outside of the orphanage and were relatively new. She also suspected they’d been subjected to abuse and warned him to be careful when interacting with them in case they had panic attacks or other negative reactions, to which Taos nodded understandingly before requesting she gather the paperwork. He couldn’t wait to see Myrium’s reaction when he arrived home!

-

Neville watched closely as the man talked with the matron and noticed that they both kept looking over at him and Harry. “What if he only wants one of us?” He asked, worried.

“It’s okay. We’ll tell him that if he wants one of us, he has to get both of us!” Harry reassured him, hugging his friend. They’d become close quickly and didn’t want to separate.

Comforted somewhat, Neville shifted nervously for a few minutes until Matron Eliza disappeared into her office, presumably for paperwork, while the man walked towards them. He stopped in front of them and said, “Neville? Harry? Would you like to come home with me?”

“Both of us together?” Harry asked.

“Yes, of course.”

“Then we accept.” Neville replied, looking solemnly up at the man.

“I am Taos.” He told them as he filled out the paperwork adopting them. “If you have any belongings, please get them while I finish these papers.”

Neither of the boys had any, so they waited patiently until he was done before following him out to a elegant-looking car. Neville had never been in a car before and Harry only once, so they forgot to put on their seatbelts until they were reminded by their new father. It was not too long of a drive before he turned off the road onto a long, winding driveway that led past a forest’s worth of trees to a beautiful manor house.

Harry found himself glued to the window in awe as he looked up at the castle-looking mansion that would be their new home, while Neville was not as enthralled, having lived in a Manor most of his life, but still found himself fascinated as well.

-

Once they were inside, Taos led them to a large kitchen that was occupied by a tall, teal haired man and had them sit down. “First off, I’d like you to meet my husband and mate, Myrium. He’s just now aware I’ve adopted you, but he’s always wanted kids as well.” Myrium shook his head long-sufferingly, but was smiling. He gave Taos a quick kiss before greeting both boys.

“Warn me next time, you brute!” He teased in a Irish accent, smacking him playfully on the head.

“I would also like to know, do you know you’re wizards?” Taos asked his new sons.

Neville immediately perked up, “Yeah, I was raised by a magical family. Well, I was before the orphanage…” but Harry seemed confused.

“Wizards? Like magic?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’ll help you if you’re confused.” Neville smiled at his new brother.

Taos also informed them of his status as a living vampire and they took it remarkably well, as only young children can so easily do. They discussed the new rules the boys would be expected to follow and found out the level of schooling they’d already had.

After a break during which the newly formed family had lunch, Myrium suggested that they blood adopt the boys.

“That’s a good idea, especially since I had extra this morning so we can do it now without too much trouble.” Taos realized.

Myrium went down to his lab and grabbed a few potions from his reserve stock, including a couple of blood replenishing potions, while Taos explained to the boys what was required of them. They added a few drops of their blood before drinking the potions, and magic did the rest, changing the boys appearances slightly to account for their new parents genes. Since Myrium’s blue hair was dyed and naturally dark and Taos’ was inky, the boys hair did not change drastically but Neville’s darkened to the same shade as Harry’s. Neville’s eyes turned the same shade of green as both Myrium’s and Harry’s. The boys now looked like twins! Harry’s scar had also disappeared, leaving the four unaware that he was the famous defeater of Voldemort.

Taos picked up the parchment he’d used to blood adopt them and blinked in shock. “Hey, Neville and Harry, according to magic, you’re now twins named Harrison Jackson Valerian and Neilan Felix Valerian!”

“Really? Cool!” The boys said in sync, already acting like the twins they now were, causing Myrium to laugh.

“Let me show you two to your room!” He said excitedly, pulling the two boys out of the kitchen and upstairs. Taos followed after, glad to see his mate so happy. He’d been depressed for a while ever since they’d found out that although Myrium was a bearer, he was unable to have children without great risk of him dying, and that was one of the reasons Taos had decided it was time to adopt. Now, surrounded by his new blood-related sons, Myrium looked happier than he’d seen him in years.


	4. Chapter Four: Time Flies By When You're Having Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers several years, so it skips pretty quickly over time. I made sure to slip in little things so you could tell how old they were. Isn't Rune awesome?! Who do you think Neville's mate(s) will be?

For the twins first birthday with their new family, Taos and Myrium went all out with the decorations. They also decided it was time for the twins to meet some of their friends and their children, so around 20 guests were invited for an evening party including dinner. Harry and Nev, as they could still get away with using their original nicknames as the nicknames of the names magic had chosen for them, were running around playfully in the the garden after their lessons that day. They were taught by Myrium, who was also a tutor for another noble family, in the mornings, and were given the afternoon to play.

They sprinted past chasing one another as Taos was helping Myrium to hang up the fairy lights around the front door and porch. 

“You better be planning on changing clothes before our guests arrive, boys!” The blue haired man called after them, receiving a muffled response as the twins were already halfway across the garden.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure they do.” Taos reassured his mate, biting his lip to keep from laughing at the identical pouts and wrinkling of noses their sons gave him.

True to his word, by the time the guests arrived for the party, Harrison and Neilan were dressed in nice jackets and trousers with their faces and hands scrubbed. 

“Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming to celebrate our twins birthday with us!” Myrium said, beaming happily at all of their friends and their children who had taken a seat at the dinner table. He had arranged for the house elves to bring out the food as soon as he touched a charm on his wrist and waited until everyone was done greeting one another before doing so.

Then the food was brought out and everyone busied themselves with eating. Taos could see the twins having a lively conversation with Rune, the son of two of his creature friends, a werewolf and a mer. Marc and Lucina had raised their child well, as he was playful but still polite and well-mannered. He could see the three boys becoming close.

After dinner, presents were opened by the twins and then most of the guests hung around for an hour or so more chatting with the hosts before departing, leaving Marc and Lucina as the only adults, since they were waiting for Rune to finish playing with Harry and Nev. Myrium and Lucina ended up having to drag the children away from each other just so the Silverclaw family could leave, causing Taos and Marc to exchange a look at how close the boys already seemed. Hopefully they wouldn’t cause too much chaos.

-

“Boys!” Came the exasperated cry of Myrium from the kitchen. Rune, Nev, and Harry smirked from their hiding spot in the closet. Their new prank had worked perfectly. They’d swapped out the cake he’d been making with a round car sponge and decorated to look exactly like it. Myrium was currently struggling to cut the cake and realizing he’d been pranked. It wasn’t the best prank they’d ever played, but it was still funny. 

They waited until Myrium went to go find Taos before swapping the cakes back out and fixing the scene to look exactly like he’d left it. Then they could get him twice when he tried to show their prank to Taos and realized it was a normal cake.

Unfortunately for them, they were caught just as they were going back to hide in the closet, fake cake in hand. Taos rolled his eyes at the 9 years olds who started giggling, not even trying to pretend they weren’t guilty.

“You have to admit it was funny. They really got you this time.” Taos grinned at his grumpy mate, who sighed. “How about we all settle down and have some cake? The real one, this time.”

Myrium ruffled the twins hair as he went past and soon all five were seated at the table eating their cake, imitation looking pitifully squashed on the end next to Taos. At least the boys hadn’t actually ruined the food involved, such as that time they swapped out the sugar and salt in the containers while Myrium was baking. That had been one salty tray of brownies.

-

Rune shushed the twins as they snuck out of their house, whispering and giggling. “If you keep being so loud, we’ll never make it to the secret clearing without being caught.” He whined, wrinkling his nose.

“Fine! We’ll be quiet.” Harry stuck his tongue out rudely at Rune, but stopped talking. Nev rolled his eyes at the two and walked quickly ahead to open the hideout. He’d realized he had a special talent with plants last year and since then had carefully grown and tended for a group of trees and vines to create a hidden place for the pranksters to meet and play. All of the boys had more specialized talents, but they still preferred to spend most of their time planning pranks together. Harry was a very talented artist and Rune could hit a moving target with a bow and arrow from 50 feet away.

Once they were inside, Neville closed the vines carefully, making sure enough light got in, but that they were hidden. It was still a few hours until supper, but they didn’t want anyone who might be looking for them to find them. Since they’d 10, they’d been finding less and less time to hang out together, and had desperately missed each other, especially Harry and Rune. The boys hadn’t noticed their abnormally strong connection, but their parents had and realized that it was likely the two boys would be mates when they came into their inheritances in a few years. Neville had yet to find someone he was as connected to as his twin.

“What should we do next?” Harry asked Nev with a slightly evil grin.

“I was thinking we should target Taos next time. We’ve been hitting Myrium too often, he’s going to expect another one so it won’t be fun anymore.” Rune said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, Taos won’t suspect a thing, especially if we pretend to be planning a prank for Myrium in front of him.” Nev added, smirking.

“Now to decide what to hit him with…” Harry replied.

-

On July 31, 1991, Nev and Harry were enjoying their 11th birthday breakfast along with Myrium, Taos, and Rune, who had stayed over for a sleepover the previous night, when an owl swept in through the open manor window carrying two letters. Taos jumped up and collected the letters, giving the owl a frozen mouse as payment. It hooted in thanks and flew away, leaving the group staring at the two letters left behind. In the four years the twins had lived there, they’d never received owl mail before, preferring to meet in person or floo call, so it was very odd.

The twins were even more surprised when their father handed them a letter each. Looking down at them, they saw that they were from something called Hogwarts. When they opened them, it held an acceptance letter and a list of supplies. 

“What’s Hogwarts?” Nev asked Myrium. 

“A school for wizards and witches. I don’t understand why they’d be mailing you though. We haven’t enrolled you and the only other way they’d have your name is if… oh.”

“What?” Harry asked curiously.

“Your birth parents must have enrolled you both, even though it has your adopted names. Magic would’ve changed those when we adopted you.” Myrium explained.

“So we get to go?” Nev asked, excited but nervous, never having been to school before.

“Yes, I do think it’s time for you to meet some more of the people in our world.” Taos nodded.

“But it's a boarding school! I wouldn’t get to see Rune for a whole year!” Harry cried, now clinging to his best friend.

Myrium and Taos exchanged worried looks. They hadn’t considered the future mate bond being pulled like this for so long. 

“Rune can send you letters super often and you’ll come home for all of the breaks, so you’ll get to see him some.” Taos said finally.

Surprisingly it was Rune himself who convinced Harry to go. “Harry, you should go! I bet it’ll be loads of fun, and you can’t exactly leave Nev all by himself there. Plus, Hogwarts needs some pranking, don’t you think? Make sure to do me proud! Oh, and don’t you dare get a new best friend.”

Harry laughed. “Okay, Rune. I want a letter a week, at least! And you have to come supplies shopping with us.”

After that was settled, the family finished breakfast before the twins opened their presents and Rune had to go back home. Harry and Nev decided to start planning a ton of pranks with him before they left so they could use them at Hogwarts and then tell him how they worked. It would certainly be an interesting year with them there!


	5. Chapter Five: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Woggy Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun to write! I slipped a few clues in there for you observant readers to find about who Nev's mate(s) are, did you see them? Also, let me know if anyone has good ideas for pranks, I'd love to include them :D
> 
> As always,   
> Disclaimer: Blahah J.K.Rowling owns everything blah blah this is fanfiction blah blah
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter and its extra lengthiness (I know, I'm amazed too)

It was sunny the day the Valerian and Silverclaw families headed to Diagon Alley to help the twins get their school supplies. None of the adults in either family had gone to Hogwarts except for Myrium, so the blue-haired wizard was the one leading them through the shopping that day.   
The first couple of stops were boring to the children, being the quill shop and robe shop, but they perked up when they arrived at the potions ingredients store, fantasizing about all of the awesome pranks they could make with them. “I can already see the letters home.” Taos said with a sigh.  
“At least Rune can only help them from afar…” Lucina replied with a laugh. Her son was the one who made the most explosive pranks for the three, so maybe they’d be a little calmer without him.  
Myrium carefully steered the twins through the store, keeping an eye on which ingredients they were grabbing, which he was thankful for when he caught Harry trying to sneak some ingredients not on the list into his pile.  
After the ingredients store, the two families sat down for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron. They ended up sitting next to a muggle family with a son the same age as the twins who was also starting Hogwarts. Rune, Harry, and Nev ended up huddled on one end of the table talking about pranks and explosions with the boy, who was named Seamus, while the adults held a polite conversation about the Wizarding World. Taos and the Silverclaws were careful to hide their creatures from the Finnegans, knowing it would be too much of a shock for the muggles, at least now while they were still coming to terms with the fact that their son was a wizard. Ironically, it turned out that Seamus also was an avid prankster and caused explosions a lot of time accidentally, so they could almost guarantee that he would become a part of the twins new friend group at Hogwarts.  
Marc took the boys to look at pets after they said farewell to the Finnegans, leaving Myrium, Taos, and Lucina to get the school books.   
When the twins walked into the pet store, they felt something pulling at them from a corner of the store. Exchanging a look, they followed the tug to a pair of cages partially hidden in shadow. Glowing green eyes stared out at them before two adorable foxes yipped at them, squishing their noses against the bars. Nev and Harry jolted in shock as a bond formed between them and the foxes, cementing them as their familiars, chosen for them by magic. Marc, who had just followed them over, laughed and shook his head. “Only you two would find your familiars this early.”  
They bought the foxes from the surprised looking store attendant and Rune was also allowed to get a pet owl, which he promptly named Hedwig. Somehow, the twins knew that the foxes names were Kiyoshi and Sakura and that they were twin female foxes. Kiyoshi was Harry’s familiar and Sakura was Nev’s.  
“Let’s go find the rest of your parents!” Marc suggested cheerfully. “I can’t wait to see their reactions.”  
Marc ended up wishing he had some popcorn when Myrium’s jaw dropped, Taos almost fell over, and Lucina tried to juggle the packages she was carrying for a minute before dropping them everywhere.  
“Familiars?! At this age? I swear, sometimes I wonder why I’m even surprised anymore.” Myrium whined, bending down to help Lucina pick up everything. Far above, magic had to smirk. This was nothing compared to what would happen later.  
-  
Harry clung to Rune for a solid minute, hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe, before finally releasing him. “I’m going to miss you so much!”  
“Me too.” Rune grabbed him and hugged him again, winking as he slid a pouch of pranks they’d been working on into Harry’s jacket pocket. Nev was currently holding both Kiyoshi and Sakura, looking disgruntled at the two foxes who were climbing all over him, but he also saw Rune’s sleight of hand and smirked.  
Taking pity on his twin, Harry let Kiyoshi climb into his shoulder before saying goodbye to his parents. The twins got onto the train without too much of a struggle and found the compartment where Seamus was already sitting. The boy smiled and greeted them enthusiastically, awwing at how cute their familiars were and exclaiming how lucky they were to have already found them.   
The train started moving and all three boys opened the window to wave goodbye, not stopping until the platform was a speck in the distance. Then, they settled down and started planning what they were going to do with the pranks they’d brought.   
The compartment door slid open after a few minutes and a pair of red-haired twins entered, eyes lighting up at the sight of the pranks.  
“Ooh, look Gred! The firsties are pranksters too!” One of them said.  
“We should team up with them. I bet they’ve got new ideas we could use, Forge.” The other replied.  
As one, they turned to the twins and introduced themselves. “Fred and George Weasley, at your service.” They bowed dramatically before sitting down next to Seamus.  
Harry laughed. This was going to be so much fun with the other twins around. “I’m Harrison Valerian, but you can call me Harry! And this is my twin Neilan, who also goes by Nev.”  
“I’m Seamus Finnegan, explosion master!” Seamus added cheerfully.   
The group spent a couple hours planning and telling funny stories of past pranks before the trolley witch came around. “Anything from the trolley, dears?” She asked.  
“No thanks!” Nev said. “Our parents made us snacks, enough to share!” The other boys nodded in agreement, so she went on to the next compartment. Harry pulled out the biscuits and other snacks Myrium had made for them, passing them around to everyone so they could grab a few.   
By the time they’d finished eating, it was starting to get darker. Fred and George told the three first years that they should change into their robes, and they took turns getting dressed while the others stood outside. While Seamus, the last one of the group to change, was getting dressed, a bushy haired girl marched down the corridor towards them, sneering haughtily. “Have any of you seen a rat? Ron Weasley’s lost his.”  
“Little wittle Ronniekins lost Scabbers again? That’s the fourth time today!” Fred said, causing the others to laugh at his silly tone.  
“And who do you think you are to be so rude?” The girl said, looking down her nose at them.  
George paused dramatically. “You don’t know who we are?! Why, how rude of us not to introduce ourselves. Forge and Gred Weasley, Ronniekins older brothers!”  
Unable to come up with a response, the girl sniffed and flounced away, leaving the boys doubled over in laughter. Seamus came out into the hallway, confused. “Why are you guys laughing?”  
“We’ve just found our first target of the year!” Harry declared grandly.  
The Hogwarts Express pulled into the station soon after and the older twins split ways regretfully with the first years, telling them they’d meet up later. Nev felt a aching emptyness inside of him that he’d never felt before, but dismissed it as missing home.   
The three boys followed the giant man to the boats and climbed in one together, ending up having to share with a ginger boy who they figured was Ron due to his similar features and the rat he was holding. It was a fairly uneventful ride except for when one of the other boats almost capsized before a large tentacle snaked out of the water and righted it. The giant man patted it and thanked it as if seeing strange tentacles was an everyday occurance for him. Who knows, maybe it was?  
After a long climb up some stairs, the first years stood in a cluster in front of a stern looking woman with bottle green robes. She gave them a short speech about the different houses and the sorting they’d be going through soon after introducing herself as Professor McGonagall.  
Harry and Nev exchanged amused glances when they heard a couple of other students whispering about having to fight a troll. Myrium had told them about the Sorting Hat before they’d left. After a minute of whispers, McGonagall opened the doors and led them into the Great Hall. Seamus and the twins looked around in wonder at the artistic architecture and the floating candles before scanning over the other students. Nev found Fred and George sitting together at the Gryffindor table and waved quickly, receiving a reassuring nod and wink back.  
McGonagall read names off of a scroll and one at a time the students went up and sat on the stool before the hat announced their new house. Seamus was called before them and sat on the stool for only a few seconds before “Gryffindor!”   
Enthusiastic applause came from the scarlet and gold table, accompanied by polite applause from all of the other houses. Most of the other students were sorted before the twins were called.  
McGonagall glanced down at her scroll before calling, “Harrison Valerian.”  
Harry hugged his twin quickly before he walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat deliberated for a minute before sending him to Gryffindor, with Nev close behind. Fred and George pulled them down onto the bench next to them, grinning like cats that had got the cream.   
“Pranking will be so much easier if we’re all in the same house!” They explained.  
The last girl was sorted and an ancient looking man stood up and gave a confusing speech involving nonsense words before waving his hands.  
Food appeared on all of the tables, with great variety so that there was something for everyone.   
“Where did it all come from?” Seamus asked in amazement.  
“The house elves in the kitchens made it.” The twins replied. “They also love helping with our pranks as long as they’re only funny and don’t harm anyone.”  
After dinner, the Gryffindor prefects led the students up the moving staircases to the Common Room. Seamus thought the moving staircases were amazing and was already imagining pranks involving them, like making them into slides for a day or bouncy. He told the Weasley twins his first idea and they thought it was a good idea to use during a weekend so they wouldn’t get in too much trouble. They also suggested another couple of their favorite targets for pranking including Dumbledore, Snape, and Ron.  
-  
Later, Harry sat on the window seat staring out at the moonlit lake. He was missing Rune more now that he didn’t have anything to distract him, and resolved to write him a letter the next evening to tell him about his first day at Hogwarts. Kiyoshi leapt off the bed and padded over to where he was sitting, nudging his bare foot with her nose until he sighed and got up. “I know, I know, bedtime. Thanks, Kiyoshi.”   
He curled up on his bed and Kiyoshi jumped back up, laying down on his chest. She let out a soft yip before closing her eyes and falling asleep, followed after a couple of minutes by Harry.


	6. Chapter Six: All Hail The Twin Prankster Lords!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry it's been a while since updating. I've been busy. 
> 
> Here's your chapter, which I managed to squeeze enough time into my schedule to write! -holds out placatingly-
> 
> Especially for you @Natsuki_14 for extra motivation :D
> 
> It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think, what you liked, suggestions, questions, etc.

The first week of the twin’s Hogwarts adventure passed fairly uneventfully. Harry and Nev went to classes, got to know Seamus and the Weasley twins better, and became accustomed to the layout of the castle. It was about halfway through the week that the group pulled off their first prank.   
Making a sneaky deal with the house elves, the twins swapped out all of the teachers food with rubber versions that looked realistic. When they bit into it, it would squeak loudly before vanishing. The group put their plan into action for lunch on Wednesday and starting planning a new prank to play on Hermione or Ron.   
On a more academic level, the twins classes were easy but boring. They viewed Potions as the most interesting class because of its usefulness in pranking, but it was also something they had a natural aptitude in, along with Fred and George. Professor Snape didn’t seem to know what to think of them. They were Gryffindors, friends with Fred and George, and pranksters, but they paid attention in his class and always handed in perfect potions. He wouldn’t give them points, of course, seeing as they were in Gryffindor, but he never took away points because of them or outright bullied them like he did with other students.  
Transfiguration was so easy for the twins that they had finished their first assignment in under a minute and impressed Professor McGonagall so much she offered to give him advanced lessons on weekends. Neville was more interested in the subject than Harry, but they both agreed, seeing the pranking potential once more.  
Herbology was where Neville really shined, already knowing all of the information Professor Sprout taught them and being able to interact with and seemingly communicate with plants that were normally more likely to bite you than allow you to take care of them. The Hufflepuff Head of House also offered Neville advanced lessons, but by himself, since Harry was only average in this class. Neville seemed hesitant to do it by himself, but Harry insisted, and so Neville went off Sunday afternoon to the greenhouses, leaving Harry alone to do homework or play with Kiyoshi and Sakura. The fox familiars had almost been kicked out before it was realized they were bonded to the twins, but now they were accepted and even popular among the other students, who liked to play with them in their free time.  
It was that first Sunday afternoon that Harry interacted once more with Hermione and Ron, who had apparently become friends sometime during the week. He was walking down to the Great Hall for a snack when he almost ran into Hermione coming up one of the staircases. Kiyoshi was on his shoulder at the time and she carefully adjusted herself so as not to fall off.  
“Watch where you’re going!” Ron said, shoving Harry out of the way before stomping past with Hermione at his heels. He almost fell before he was swiftly steadied by the Weasley twins, who had been coming up the stairs behind their younger brother.  
“Looks like we should finish making that prank for Ronniekins and Granger!” Fred said grandly, handing Harry a pastry he was holding before the three linked arms and headed up to the Common Room.


	7. Chapter Seven: This Is Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another chapter! I promise I'll try and update the Secret Spy or Dreaming of You Soon too! :D

October 31, known by Halloween by the Muggleborn and Samhain by the Purebloods, was mostly uneventful until the Feast. The day passed with students trying to pay attention in class and passing notes when they thought the teachers weren’t looking. Harry and Neville were the first to get to the Great Hall for dinner and so reserved spots for Fred, George, and Seamus next to them. Kiyoshi and Sakura had stayed in their dorm, not wanting to brave the chaotic noise and chatter of the Great Hall today. 

While they waited for their friends to arrive, Harry made a quick bet with Neville for a knut over whether or not Dumbledore would wear purple or orange robes. Harry thought orange and green and Neville black and purple. Seamus arrived before the Weasley Twins and joined the bet, choosing green and black robes for his bet.

Finally, Fred and George arrived, grinning about something. They took one look at their friends and said, “Whatever it is, we want in!” They had to bet together, since they all knew if they won separately they’d keep the money together, and it would unfair if they did two different colors. After a moment of deliberation, the twins voted that Dumbledore would wear yellow and purple robes.

They didn’t have long to wait before Dumbledore came into the hall, wearing brightly colored green and orange robes. Harry gave his friends a ruthless grin and held out his hand to collect his earnings.

Dumbledore gave a short, kind of rambling speech about lemon drops and friendship before he sat down and the food appeared. There were some healthy foods, but the majority of the tables was covered in sweets. Harry could see Professor McGonagall’s resigned face and bit back a laugh as she attempted to convince the Headmaster to eat something other than candy. 

Seamus dove right into the sweets, but Neville ate some vegetables and a sandwich before dessert and strong-armed Harry into doing the same. The Weasley twins looked at Neville like he was crazy and followed Seamus’s example happily.

About an hour later, Professor Quirrel rushed into the hall and yelled breathlessly about a troll in the dungeon before collapsing. Everyone panicked and starting screaming until Dumbledore restored order by using a Sonorous to yell over them. He directed the students to go to their common rooms, and it seemed that everyone might calm down until Professor Snape stood up and almost screamed at the Slytherins not to go to the dungeon and to instead go to the library. The twins exchanged incredulous looks at Dumbledore’s apparent forgetfulness. The Slytherins would have had to go right towards the troll! 

They followed the Gryffindor prefects back to the Common Room and spent a boring hour wondering if the troll had been dealt with yet. McGonagall appeared after another 20 minutes and told them that the professors had caught and killed the troll. No one had been hurt. Unfortunately, they couldn’t go back and finish the feast, so they had to get ready for bed.

The twins changed quickly before they spent the last time before curfew playing with their familiars in the Common Room. The Weasley twins joined in and they transfigured a piece of paper into a toy for them to play with. Sakura turned her nose up at them and curled up on Neville’s lap to nap, but Kiyoshi pounced eagerly on the toy like a cat, engaging Fred and George in a battle over who got the small plush. She eventually won and lay down in a satisfied manner, with the toy in her mouth.


	8. Not A Chapter

So.... I've gotten writer's block in regards to this story. Don't worry, I'll update eventually, it'll just be a while. Thanks for your patience and I hope you have a great day 😊😊


End file.
